Autostereoscopic display devices create an impression of three-dimension (3-D) without the use of special headgear or glasses by the observer. While a variety of methods exist for enabling autostereoscopic display devices, these methods usually entail some visual flaws that are experienced by the observer and may make it difficult for the observer to see 3-D images of satisfactory quality with clarity, for an extended period of time, from various viewing angles or locations, etc. Thus, there is a need to improve upon the shortcomings present in the existing technology for autostereoscopic display devices.